Retribution
by gigletrig
Summary: A powerful being has been let out of captivity and now the rangers must come together to stop it. Can past discressions be forgiven? TKi, JTr any others you'll just have to find out inside!
1. Chapter 1

So I do realize that forever red ending isn't finished yet but I decided to pound this one out! It came to me in a dream! Kidding! So gnaw on this for a while while I get ready for the next chaps!

Disclaimer: they're not mine, I'm not making any money from it, back off I'm just a broke college kid!

A/N: wow this is my first one of these things! Alright so this is quite obviously an alternate universe and here are my changes:

1.They never got Turbo powers.

2. They did do Murianthas and that whole shebang, Kim and Jason being turned evil for like 5 minutes, and, basically, just imagine that they did the whole Turbo season with their Zeo powers and minus the kid. No offense to those who like him, I just thought it was strange that these high schoolers would willing spend a large amount of time with someone younger than them that wasn't related in some way, and being a ranger doesn't count in this instance.

3. Instead of passing on their powers they defeated all the bad guys, (yes there will be a new bad guy of my own creation)

4. Zordon didn't die! I cried when I saw that episode and I will try not to kill him in this so you won't cry either. Key word: try!

5. I also couldn't stand Dimitria and Alpha 6 so they aren't there either.

6. And on top of that Billy returned to Earth, I couldn't leave him on that water planet.

7. Jason went back to the conference shortly after Murianthas as well as that little span between that and his gold ranger days. Think of them as "vacations".

Pairings other than Kim and Tommy will be made known as you continue on. This story takes place about a year and a half after the Turbo movie.

So I think that's all the things you need to know. If I think of anymore I'll let you know!

o...

o...

o...

He was floating in the darkness of space. His conscience had begun to tell him that he was needed somewhere. Power! That's what he needed, and lots of it. A memory was tickling in the faint recesses of his mind. A person; a warrior. He contemplated this thought for a bit. Was it him? No, it was someone else. He had been defeated by this warrior! The image of a woman floated into view. His heart pounded out a steady _thump thump thump_. He knew this woman! He had wanted this woman! She had rejected him for the warrior! The woman no longer existed but the warrior... Ah! Yes, he was still alive! Revenge! That was what the creature wanted! Revenge!

In the depths of space, this enormous inky vacuum, heard a sound like a hiss or a whisper, _ZZZZOOOORRRRDDDOOONNN_.

o...

o...

o...

Billy Cranston was doing his monthly check of the Power Chamber and visiting Alpha and Zordon. With Zedd, Rita, Divatox and the rest gone, the former rangers could relax, but Billy took it upon himself to visit his mentor and make sure that the equipment that Alpha wasn't able to take care of was in working condition.

"Alpha, can you hand me the wrench on top of the teleportation unit?"

"Right away Billy!" the little android chirped happily, or as happily as a robot could sound. He retrieved the tool an brought it to the former blue ranger, who was currently waist deep in another of the other machines. Billy's hand was outstretched from inside the machine.

"Thanks," and he set off to complete his repairs.

"So what have you heard from the other rangers? Do you think that they might visit us soon?" Alpha inquired. Whenever the other former rangers were in town they would teleport into the Power Chamber to visit with Zordon and Alpha.

"Well," Billy began, "I talked to Trini about two weeks ago and she said that she, Jason, and Zach were going to come home soon. I think it's going to be within a month or so. Rocky and Adam will be coming in from L.A next week at the earliest. Tanya is flying in from New York at about the same time and Aisha is on the first plane from Africa tomorrow. As for Kat, she's still going to be in London for a while, I'm not sure when she's going to be able to have some down time. And last but not least, Tommy finished up his racing career yesterday and should be rolling into town sometime within the next four days."

"Ai-ai-ai-ai-ai! I'm so excited! But wait Billy, what about Kimberly?"

At that Billy pushed himself out from underneath the equipment he had been working on and looked sadly at the little android. "Honestly Alpha, I have no idea. I don't believe that any of us have heard from her since the incident on Murianthas. I wish I did though." He sighed and went back to work.

Zordon had remained silent this entire time, listening to the conversation between his blue ranger and his assistant. He was saddened at the mention of his first pink ranger. And although he cared for all of his rangers, Kimberly had a special place in his heart. He cared for her as a daughter and greatly missed her bubbly presence. She was a force unto herself.

Billy finished working on his machine and stood wiping his hands off on a rag. "Well that should just about do it. Let's turn it on and give it a shot."

He had been working on a ways to extend the range on the sensors. Alpha pushed the correct buttons to turn it on and it gave a slight whooring noise before humming steadily, then a siren went off.

"Zordon!" Billy exclaimed, "What's going on? I could swear that all my calculations are correct and it should be working just fine!"

"Billy you have done nothing except alerting us to a great and unimaginable danger," Zordon told him. "And if it is who I think it is, then the galaxy at large is at risk. We must contact the other rangers immediately."

"Right, well I guess I'll just go down the list." Billy lifted his communicator to his mouth and began informing the other rangers one-by-one.

o...

o...

o...

_Geneva, Switzerland_

_10:34 pm_

_Saturday June 3, 1998_

Zach Taylor was walking down the hall to his dorm room that he shared with one of his best friends, Jason Scott. He whistled a little tune to himself as he thought about how great it was going to be once he got back to America. The people here were great, the girls were gorgeous, but he still missed his family and the rest of his friends. He had just picked up a late dinner from one of the vendors in the neighborhood and thought that he and Jason could do with eating something as they packed to go home.

He got to his room and shifted the bags he was carrying into one hand as he attempted to get the door open. After several tries, the door swung open and he walked in, only to find his roommate on his couch with a girl slightly on top of him, on the other side of an extremely heated kiss. Setting the bags on the table, he threw his keys down after it and shouted rather loudly with a goofy grin on his face, "Hey Trini! Glad you could join us! Do you mind removing your lips from my roommate's long enough so he can eat?!"

His entrance had the desired effect on the couple and the two jumped apart quickly. The pair looked a bit sheepish as they muttered a quick apology shifting apart on the couch a bit but still within reach of the other, they began to straighten their clothes. Zach chuckled as he unpacked the dinner he brought, "I swear I think you two are worse than Kim and Tommy ever were. They were just unbearably sweet, you two seem like all you want to do is just be able to give a detailed description of the each others tonsils. By the way I brought dinner." Trini, trying to hide her embarrassment, moved off the couch to help him unpack the food he brought.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a chick to make out with anytime you want and still be able to go home with her," Jason teased him.

"Really Jason," Trini scolded him. "I think we should probably cool it a little bit. I mean what would your parents say if they had caught us?"

"I don't know about my mom but dad would look at me and say 'Son, good job'," Jason said with a smirk. Trini returned his look and Zach rolled his eyes, having gotten used to the relationship the two had formed over the past year.

"Look, all I know is I don't expect to come home and find a porn flick being acted out in my living room," Zach told them and then was promptly smacked upside the head by Trini. "I gotta remember where am when I say things," he looked pointedly at Trini.

"Whatever, just pass the grub," Jason took one of the containers of Chinese food that Zach had brought home. As they dug into their dinner, Trini's communicator went off. All three were slightly stunned, the last time one of their communicators had gone off Jason had to take over as the gold ranger.

Slowly, Trini answered her communicator.

"Trini here."

"Trini, it's Billy. How soon can you get here? We have a huge problem!"

"What is it Billy?" Zach and Jason edged closer to her.

"I was tweaking the sensors earlier and I think that we may have a rather large and dangerous problem on our hands. Zordon has asked that all rangers report back to the command center as soon as possible. When do you think you'll be back here?"

"Well our flight home isn't for another couple of days but I'm sure we could ship everything off tomorrow and then exchange our tickets to be on the red eye tomorrow night."

"Great! One more thing, have any of you had any contact with Kimberly lately?"

"Well I've tried calling her at the gymnastic dorms but they say that she doesn't live there anymore."

"I have as well. I'm just not sure if anyone has talked to her in a while."

"I think maybe Aisha has but I'm not too sure. Why don't you try calling Kim on her communicator?"

"I would but I don't know if she still has it."

"It wouldn't hurt to try Billy. And don't worry about contacting Zach and Jason. They're right next to me."

"Thanks then. I'll see you soon. Billy out."

Trini suddenly felt emotionally drained. She hadn't talked to her best friend in over a year and now they may have to suit up again. The cheerful mood that had once had the trio in good spirits had vanished with Billy's call. Suddenly Jason stood up and began putting whatever items he could find into boxes.

"Jason, man what are you doing?" Zach asked him.

"Well if we're going to be leaving here by tomorrow, we need to get all of this packed up now. Let's hurry. I've got a feeling that none of us are getting any sleep tonight," he said with a wry smile on his face.

o...

o...

o...

_Los Angels, California_

_7:40 am_

_Saturday June 3, 1998_

Rocky DeSantos picked up the remote as he stumbled blearily into the living room. His roommate and best friend Adam Park had been woken up by his girlfriend Tanya Sloan and since the walls were paper thin, had also been woken up in the process. Very few rational thoughts had filtered through his mind this morning one of them was if it was possible to beat someone senseless with a phone if they're across the country. He flipped through the channels restlessly, unable to find something that would catch his attention. Then, from out of the haze of early morning, a six-toned chime he hadn't heard in a little over six months broke the silence of the room. Digging through the drawer in the living room table he found his communicator.

"Rocky here."

"This is Billy, Rocky you and Adam need to get here as soon as you can."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Zordon says that a being with the potential of destroying the galaxy might have been let loose."

"Oh that old chestnut."

"Rocky! Wake up! This is serious!"

"Alright, alright. I'll let Adam know and we'll be there within a few hours. Do we need to tell Tanya as well?"

"Wha... Is she there?"

"No Adam's talkin' to her on the phone. So do we need to tell her?"

"Yes, please if you would. Before I go have you or Adam talked to Kim recently?"

"Nah, sorry Billy," Rocky said through a yawn.

"Thanks anyway, Billy out."

Gathering himself together Rocky stood up and yelled, "Adam we gotta go save the world again! Tell your girl she has to too!" And with that he walked into the shower to get ready for the drive back to Angel Grove.

o...

o...

o...

_London, England_

_9: 48 pm_

_Saturday June 3, 1998_

Kat Hillard was on cloud nine! She just had the greatest day. She was in _A Midsummer's Night Dream_ and yesterday had been one of their best performances yet. Then to celebrate she and her fellow dancers had gone out all day and shopped till they dropped. She was in a great mood and nothing could change it. Kat had just returned from dinner after deciding to turn in early. She entered her little apartment, she had gotten it all by herself, and locked the door after herself. Walking into her bathroom, she started up her tub for a nice soak. Humming to herself, she noticed a noise coming from her bedroom. In her nightstand, she kept her most important items, including her communicator which had decided to go off.

Eying it wearily, she answered.

"This is Kat."

"Hey Kat, it's Billy."

"Billy what's wrong? You never use the communicators anymore."

"Kat I hate to ask you this but..."

"Oh no! You need me to come back don't you?! Billy my life has just fallen into order I can't just take up the power again!"

"Kat I understand. Believe me, if it wasn't important I wouldn't have contacted you but, you need to get back here."

"Does Zordon say I have to?" she asked quietly.

"He's requested that all former rangers come. But if you don't want to, well then I guess I can't really make you."

"I'll think about it Billy. I'll let you know by tomorrow," she consented.

"Thank you Kat. Billy out."

Suddenly Kat felt her world crumble. Looking at the communicator in her hand, her eyes

began to water. The communicator flew through the air smashing into a far wall with a slight thump and landed on the carpet.

o...

o...

o...

_Chicago, Illinois_

_10:55 am_

_Saturday June 3, 1998_

"Tommy, son I wish you would reconsider," the beefy man said with his arm around the young man's shoulders.

"I know Uncle John, I just figure that I should probably go to college and then see if I can make anything out of the rest of my life. Racing has never been my dream, just a really fun hobby," Tommy Oliver said with a slight smile on his face.

"I understand kid, but just know that there will always be a spot open for you if you decide to come back," John told his nephew.

"Thanks Uncle John. We'll I'd better get going. Mom's expecting me sometime this week." Tommy gave his uncle a hug and walked out of the race track. He had spent a year making one great big left turn racing for his uncle and had decided that the race car driver's life wasn't for him. He had also spent the year trying to drive the memory of his ex-girlfriend, his Beautiful, from his mind. Every time he thought of her, his heart felt heavy. Sighing deeply, he walked to his jeep. Of course he hadn't been trying very hard to banish the memory of his ex from his mind very hard. He opened the door, sat, and flipped down the sun visor. Pinned on it, was a picture of a smiling girl with long chestnut hair and bright hazel eyes, her arms were wrapped tightly around Tommy's neck. Pulling it from the pins, Tommy stared at it.

"Damn," he mumbled and put the picture back. Just then a muffled noise came from his glove compartment. "Double damn."

He quickly pulled out his communicator and answered it, confident he was alone in the nearly deserted parking lot.

"Tommy, this is Billy. Do you read me?"

"I read you Billy. What's up?"

"We have a situation here. How soon can you get here?"

"I'll be back in about a day and a half. Less if I don't slow down or stop."

"We don't need you breaking any laws Tommy. A day and a half is fine."

"Is everyone coming?" he asked a bit nervous of the answer.

"If this is your way of asking if Kim is coming, I'm not sure. I haven't talked to her yet. Why will it affect your decision?"

"No, no," he said quickly. "I just wanted to know."

"Alright Billy out."

Tommy put his communicator back in the glove compartment and leaned down until his forehead touched the steering wheel. Sighing once more he leaned back up and started the jeep. "Triple damn."

o...

o...

o...

_Miami, Florida_

_12:03 pm_

_Saturday June 3, 1998_

Aisha Campbell walked from the bedroom into the kitchen, where her former pink companion was making lunch.

"Morning Kim," she said cheerfully.

"Morning? You are a little late for that," Kimberly Hart teased. "Hope you like tuna fish. I need to go shopping soon."

"That's fine Kim. If you want we..." she was interrupted by a noise coming from the living room. Kim quickly walked in and straight to a play pen that had been set up in the middle. She picked up the little girl that had previously been sleeping and cuddled the fussing infant.

"Aw... is my little baby hungry?" she asked rocking the little girl back and forth. Kim stroked her dark brown curls and then bent back down to pick up a stuffed white rabbit and handed it to the child. "Here you go Chloe! Here's Mr. Fluffy." Clutching the rabbit to her chest the baby put her fist in her mouth. Kim walked back to the kitchen and let Aisha greet the girl.

"Hey there Chlo-Chlo! How are we doing today, huh?" Aisha reached for the baby, releasing Kim of the weight in her arms, and sat down at the kitchen table with the infant in her arms. "So?"

"So what Isha? I already told you, there is nothing more to talk about."

"Kim you had his baby! Granted you had your reasons at the time, but now you should probably let him know. Knowing him the way we do, the minute Tommy finds out he'll be pissed for all of three seconds before jumping right in to play daddy."

"It's not the simple though. I mean, yes, he and Kat broke up ages ago, but what if he hates me? Aisha I couldn't handle that. I love him too much and that would just kill me." She explained bringing the sandwiches over to the table. Kim sat down across from her friend and reached out to touch her daughter's hand.

"Kim he won't hate you. Mad at you, yes. Hate you, not even if you shot his dog." Chloe looked at Aisha and made a gurgling affirmative sound. "See? Even Chloe knows her daddy would just love her and her mommy to pieces." Kim picked up her daughter from Aisha and looked down at her.

"Maybe your right. I'll try calling him soon. Maybe if I explain myself he might not hate me."

"Argh! Kim he won't hate you!" Aisha was getting aggravated with her. "Did he forgive you for the letter?"

"Well we didn't exactly get around to talking about the letter," Kim said blushing.

"Let's just assume he did because I'm sure that he would have forgiven you if you had actually talked as opposed to just jumping each other."

"Aisha! Little ears! I swear!" Kim scolded her with a smile.

"What?! All I was saying was..." she never got to finish as her communicator went off from in the bedroom.

"I'd better go get that," Aisha said jumping up from the table. Chloe began to whimper and cry at the shrill noise.

"Hey, hey? What's with the crying, huh?" Kim tried to soothe her baby, rubbing her back. Aisha came back into the room holding her communicator, as it chirped again.

"Well answer it!" Kim said sharply.

"Aisha here."

"Aisha, it's Billy. Do you know how to get in touch with Kim? It's important."

"Yea, why?" she said with a questioning look in her eyes. Kim looked between a combination of nervous and upset.

"We need you and Kim to get back to Angel Grove as soon as possible. Zordon believes that there may be a being who wishes to cause harm to the galaxy."

At that moment, Chloe had chosen that time to make herself known.

"Dada?"she said in a soft innocent voice.

"No sweetie, that's not Daddy," Kim said without thinking. Beat. "Oh crap."

Billy was momentarily stunned, but managed to croak, "Aisha, was that a baby and Kim?"

"Um... Hi Billy," Kim stuttered.

"Hey, uh... do you think that you'll be able to get here to help?" Chloe began banging a spoon she had managed to get her hands on on the table.

"Hey Chlo, give Mommy the spoon," she said taking the "toy" from Chloe, "Only if you think you can find baby furniture," she finished a bit sheepish.

"I think I can," Billy told her, still in shock.

"Just the bare minimum. Play pen, high chair, baby bed. That's it. Everything else I think I can handle."

"Sure, sure. Billy out," and he signed off.

"Oh shit! What the hell did I just agree to?" Kim asked to no one in particular.

"Well, it seems that you've just agreed to meeting all our fellow rangers with your child in tow." Aisha said slightly amused.

"I did didn't I. Hey do you think I can call him back and back out?" she said suddenly excited.

"I doubt that you would and even if you did, I would push you onto that plane myself," Aisha said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To pack up what I have laying around here, then I'm going to start on the little darling and then we can pack what you haven't in that time, which will more than likely be all of it," and with that, Aisha went into the other room.

Looking down at Chloe sucking on the ear of her rabbit, she told her softly, "Well, looks like we'll get to see Daddy sooner than I had hoped baby girl." With a sigh, Kim pushed herself up from the table and followed Aisha into the bedroom. The tuna fish went untouched.

o...

o...

o...

so that's part 1! I'm so excited this is my longest story to date and it's only the first chapter! As a side note, I know Kat came off as slightly bitchy but I don't mean to make her that way, not that she's my favorite character or anything, but I'm not sure if I'm going to include her in the rest of the story or not so I have an easy out. Now when you review, and you are going to review because you all love me so much, you get to tell me if you want Kat in the rest of the story or not, she may be in it either way but not as "major" as the rest of characters. And if it helps to sway your judgment any, I would probably pair Kat off with Billy, just so you know. Now review and make me happy! Or I may never finish! Muahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

So I've been inspired to write the next chapter! That's right folks so hold on to your hats! Thanks bunches to all you lovely people who reviewed! You guys really helped me with my Kat problem! Cookies and love for y'all! Alright so let's get down to business shall we...

disclaimer: you know the drill, nothings mine but Chloe, Nishe and the evil dude, everything else I'm just playing with for a while but I promise to put them back when I finish, maybe not in the same condition that I got them in though! Lol!

A/N: look I told you if there was anything else I forgot to tell you I'd let you know! Alright so I realized that I said Murianthas took place about a year and a half ago but I never really said when they beat everyone else, my bad! So I'm saying that they won about six months after Murianthas. Sorry if I confused anyone!

A/N 2: another thing, I'm not really good with how long flights are so were just going to assume that they are either faster or slower than they actually are in real life. I tried to figure out how long a flight from Geneva would be to California, with the time changes, and I hurt myself. I swear I gave myself a brain cramp! So if it's wrong, sorry!

o...

o...

o...

He wasn't sure how long he had been floating, minutes, days, years, eons, it almost seemed like he had been floating since the dawn of time. But he knew that wasn't the case. He had been a man at one point, a powerful one, he had been dedicated to... something. He still couldn't remember what yet. Was it the woman?_ Nishe was glorious!_ Nishe? Who was Nishe? Was it him? No, no... it was the woman! His memory was returning! Not fast enough for the creature though.

As he drifted he noticed an unassuming planetoid. He was drawn to it. There was something there he needed. _What is it that I need from here?_ He noticed whips of power coming from the planet. They caressed him like a lover, gently, softly, pulling him closer. The creature descended upon the planet, absorbing it whole. He began to feed on the planet, quenching his thirst like that of man in a desert. As he fed, tremors rumbled through the crust, the pressure built up in the core, leading to an explosion that could be seen for light-years. His own power was regaining, his mission began to seem clearer to him._ Soon,_ he thought_, soon I shall finish off the one called Zordon._

o...

o...

o...

_Power Chamber_

_9:15 am_

_Saturday June 3, 1998_

Billy was still in shock from his conversation with Aisha, correction, Kimberly. After not seeing or hearing from his former teammate in for nearly two years, he was shocked to learn of her child and further surprised but her willingness to not only agree to help save the world again but also that she would bring her daughter along with her. He couldn't begin to fathom where the father was or what he would have to say in the matter. Billy thought for a moment, the child was most obviously born well over a year ago, and from the way that Kim seemed to be correcting her child, it must have been old enough to move around some.

_Where was Kimberly two years ago,_ he thought to himself. Then it hit him, she had been in Angel Grove! That was the last place that he could trace Kim to without her pregnancy being a problem. Had she been pregnant during her last visit home she must have known, right? Billy shook his head to clear it of the problem. It was too much for him to comprehend right now, he'd just wait and ask her when she got here. Right now he had other matters to attend to.

Billy walked into the main room to confer with Zordon on the the whereabouts of his fellow rangers.

"Billy, you have news on the others?" the being boomed from his chamber.

_Do I?! _He thought privately before answering, "I do. Trini, Zach and Jason will be arriving sometime in the next 72 hours. They will contact me later with the exact time and flight information. Rocky and Adam are, apparently on their way out the door as we speak. They should be here within a few hours. Also, Adam was speaking at the time to Tanya when I contacted Rocky, they will undoubtedly will have informed her of the problem and be here shortly. Tommy, however will be here in about a day and a half, he's driving from Illinois," Billy hesitated with the rest of the information.

"Billy, what of Kimberly, Katherine, and Aisha? Were you able to talk with them?" the Eltarian asked worriedly.

"I was but," he took a breath, "when I spoke with Kat, she seemed very reluctant to participate. She promised me that she would consider the offer and contact me tomorrow but I have my doubts as to whether she'll join the rest of us."

Zordon bowed his head at the news, he understood why Kat would not like to suit up again. She had given him a year of her life that she was unable to get back and now she was finally accomplishing her dreams. He couldn't fault her, after all hadn't he encouraged Kimberly, not to mention, Trini, Zach, Jason and Aisha to follow theirs?

"Zordon?" Billy broke through his mentors thoughts.

"Billy when Katherine contacts you again let her know that I understand that she doesn't want to help but that I would like to count on her as a last resort. She may be only one ranger but she is a ranger."

"Of course."

"As for Kimberly and Aisha?"

"Oh right, Kim and Aisha?" This would be were it might become difficult. "Well I contacted Aisha and asked if she had had recently been in touch with Kim and if she could come sooner than she already had planned. It was then that I heard Kimberly in the background. Zordon, Kim's a mother now, she has a baby, but she said that she would help. I only mention this because she plans on bringing the child with her. Far be it from me to tell Kim what to do with her baby but I'm worried about it's safety. And to that point, where is the baby's father and what would he have to say in this matter?"

"Your concerns are not unfounded Billy. However, I feel that the child will be adequately protected here. As for the child's father, it may be that Kimberly is not able to leave the child with him and would be easier if she brought it along."

"If you say so Zordon. I have a few errands to run and then I'll be back to help with bringing the Power Chamber up to par," and with that, the former blue ranger teleported out.

"Alpha, begin clear out the lower levels for habitation," Zordon requested from his robotic companion.

"Right away Zordon," Alpha agreed and was then on his way to ready the rooms for the rangers.

Left on his own, Zordon began to contemplate this new information he had been given. His former spunky pink ranger was now a mother, his heart felt light and heavy at the same time. His "child" had had a child of her own. He knew who the father of the child was. There was not to be any question on that matter. And while it should have been a time of great rejoicing, it saddened him that Kimberly chose not to disclose her happy news to the rest of the ranger family. He knew that when his white ranger eventually found out, there would be many problems to deal with, and not only those off planet. He sighed and went to work focusing his energy to try figure out how to defeat their newest enemy.

o...

o...

o...

_160 miles outside Angel Grove, California_

_1:15 pm_

_Saturday June 3, 1998_

Adam looked at the map once again. Somehow Rocky had convinced him, ( he taken the keys and locked the driver's side door), that he should drive after lunch. Rocky was fast and erratic, swerving in and out of traffic and almost sideswiping an 18-wheeler. Adam was positive that he would be killed or maimed by the time they got to the Power Chamber.

"Hey Rock," Adam said trying to control his nausea.

"What's up?" he asked making a tricky pass near the guardrail that many NASCAR drivers wouldn't try.

"Do you think that you could possibly slow down? I think I'm going to puke otherwise," Adam had gone a shade of light green. Rocky looked over at his friend and realizing that he wasn't kidding, slowed considerably. "Oh thank god,"Adam murmured to no one in particular. "Anyway what's your hurry? The others probably won't be here any sooner than late tonight, if that."

"I don't know. I guess I just miss the old place and the sooner we get there that happier I'll be. Did Tanya tell you when she's coming in? I'll bet your pretty excited."

"Yea, it won't be until about 9 or 10. She was lucky to get a flight out today. And granted that I got to see her a few... Woah, wait a minute. Why the sudden question about Tanya? You were in the room when she called with her flight information. There something you're not telling me?"

"No," he said quickly. His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Yes there is! Why are you so anxious to get back? It's a girl isn't it?! Oh man! I knew it! Who is it? Is it a ranger? I'll bet it is! Let me think here for a minute. Is it Kat? No, it can't be her you've never really shown any interest in her. Trini? She's cute I think you might have some competition from Jason though."

"Adam for the love of god will you shut the hell up?! If you must know," he took a deep breath, "it's Aisha."

"Aisha! Holy cow! How long has this been going on? And does she know or is it like that time you sent yourself a hundred valentines and said they were from all the girls that had a crush on you?"

"Hey, in my defense, I was 7 and it wasn't a hundred valentines it was only 20! And yea, she does know, thank you very much. It's only been a couple of months, mostly just emails and letters, but she should be coming back to the States permanently in a little while, so..."

"So you just wanted to get dibs on her first?"

"Why do you have to make it sound as if someone else had a shot?"

"Oh like you do?"

"More than you!"

"Well I should hope so!" They were silent for a few minutes.

"Is it just me or did that conversation get kinda weird back there?"

"You know Adam I think your right."

"No more jumbo fish burritos with pineapple?"

"No more fish burritos period."

"Good idea."

o...

o...

o...

_Somewhere in Iowa_

_5:19 pm_

_Saturday June 3, 1998_

Tommy walked into the truck stop determined to eat something if he was ever going to make it home by the next day. He had decided to forgo sleep and just keep driving through, not the smartest thing he could do but the quickest, considering the circumstances. He sat down at the counter and opened the menu.

"Anything I can get you, honey?" the graveled voice of the waitress asked. Tommy looked up from the menu to see a woman that couldn't have been younger than 60, her gray hair pulled back into a bun on the top of her head, with her little cap shifted slightly to the left. Her teeth were all some sort of yellow color, whether it was gold crowns or just the color her teeth had become, Tommy had no interest in finding out.

"Uh... yea. I'll take a coffee," he said a bit hesitantly.

"Regular or decaf?"

"Regular."

"Cream and sugar?"

"No thanks."

"Alright I'll be back in a minute," she turned to pick up the well used pot from down at the other end of the counter. Coming back she picked up a clean mug and filled it in front of him while asking, "Anything you want to eat or is this going to be it?"

"What do you have that's good?"

She snorted, "Good? Not a damn thing. Anything that won't kill you? The cheese burgers are edible."

"Alright I guess I'll take a cheese burger."

"Fries?"

"No, just the burger ma'am."

"Ma'am? Aren't you the polite one. Hey Fred! One cheese burger!" she hollered back to the fry cook and then went to fill the mugs of the other patrons. Tommy sighed as she left and took a slug of the coffee. It wasn't half bad. He stared at the design on the counter, tracing the pattern with his finger. He felt very alone all of a sudden. Part of him wanted to go back to Angel Grove, if only to see Kim one last time if possible, and another had plans of moving to Canada, changing his name and becoming a fisherman. He was lost in thought when the waitress brought his food to him.

"Here hon." she said placing the food in front of him. Tommy looked up just slightly to acknowledge her.

"Something wrong with the food?"

"Huh? Oh no, I was just... can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead. I don't have much else to do," she told him as she wiped down the counter.

"Have you ever been in love? I don't mean that reused, microwaveable crap but the kind that, all damn day, all you can do is think about that one person, they're the one you wake up to face the day for and the one that you go to bed thinking about. The one that's so deeply ingrained in your psyche you'd steal for, if they needed something, lie for, to keep them from getting trouble, even if it meant you had to take the brunt of it, or kill for so you'd know that they would be safe?"

The waitress stopped wiping down the counter and looked Tommy square in the eye. "Once, years ago. Why? Some girl stomp your heart to bits?"

"See the thing is, I thought my girlfriend and I had the greatest relationship in high school. Hell, I planned on asking her to marry me after we graduated, but right before our senior year she was chosen to go across the country to train for the Pan Globals gymnastics team. Of course I couldn't tell her not to follow her dream, so she left, and we did the long distance relationship for a while. Then I got a letter from her saying that she had found someone else. But then she came back for a visit and I could tell that there hadn't been anyone else and I thought that maybe we could try again. But before I could talk to her she left and I hadn't heard from her in nearly two years. And then just today, I got a call from a mutual friend saying that she might be coming home again, this time for good, and I'm not sure if I should try to get back together with her or run in the other direction."

The waitress walked over to Tommy and placed her hand on top of his. "Listen honey, if you love that girl as much as I think you do, you go after her as hard as you can. If this is love, you shouldn't give up on it because you're afraid. You should go for it and grab on hard with both hands and refuse to let go. And if that doesn't work, kiss her senseless, then drag her off for the nearest justice of the peace," she finished with a slight smirk.

Renewed in spirit, Tommy looked at her and said, "Thank you ma'am. I can't tell you how much those words meant."

"No problem and that advise was on the house too."

Tommy quickly finished his food and coffee, left twenty dollars on the counter and was out the door in a flash. As he got into the jeep, he pulled down his visor once more, Kimberly's smiling face looked back at him. Smiling, he nodded to himself and thought, _Alright Beautiful, here I come! This time I'm not taking it lying down, you're my girl and there's not a thing you can do about it!_ He started the jeep once again and was flying down the highway a few minutes later.

o...

o...

o...

_Somewhere over Texas_

_5:57 pm_

_Saturday June 3, 1998_

Kim took another deep breath as she looked out the window. She wasn't able to make out any distinguishing landmarks but at the moment she didn't really care. Fortunately, Chloe had passed out the minute they had gotten on the plane, so Kim didn't have to worry about her disturbing the other passengers. Aisha had gone to sleep about an hour ago and that had left Kim to her thoughts. She was nervous, anxious, and excited all at the same time. She played out the various scenarios in her head, one of Tommy so angry at her that he told her that Chloe wasn't his, or he accepted Chloe but took her to court for custody, the other that she thought could only happen in her wildest imagination, the one she wished would happen was that Tommy, while a little upset with her, decided that he still loved her and Chloe and they got married and lived happily ever after. _Happily ever after doesn't exist in real life though,_ she thought bitterly to herself. _Not the fairy tale happily ever afters, but the ones where you and Tommy are together and happy, it could happen!,_ another part of her brain shouted at her. She closed her eyes and shook her head a bit, then she flagged down the flight attendant.

"Yes ma'am, how may I help you?" the woman asked.

"Could I have a ginger ale please?" Kim whispered to the woman so as not to disturb Chloe.

"Of course ma'am," and she went off to fill Kim's request.

_Alright Kim,_ she thought to herself,_ you're going to be arriving in Angel Grove in a couple of hours. Tommy will be there, but just remain clam. He's still a gentleman so there's no reason to worry. He won't do anything rash, I hope. Oh why did I decide to go again?_ She was interrupted by Aisha's yawn. _Oh yea, now I remember._ Aisha was just waking up as the flight attendant brought Kim her ginger ale.

"Do you need anything miss?" the woman asked Aisha.

"What? Oh no, I'm fine," Aisha told her as she stretched. She then turned to Kim and asked, "Have you been awake this entire time?"

"You better believe it. I can't help but think about Tommy and how he's going to take the news that he has a daughter."

"Probably about the same way I did."

"What shriek, bounce up and down and then make incoherent words for an hour?"

"Yes, everything but the shrieking part. Can't have him acting to girly can we?" Aisha said with a wry smile.

"Do you think he's really going to want Chloe? I've kinda been trying to prepare myself for a whole lot of rejection."

"Girl, I want Chloe! Hell there are people on this plane right now who want Chloe, if only for the fact she hasn't made a peep this entire flight! She's just so damn sweet and cute I don't think Tommy will stand a chance against resisting her," Aisha reassured her.

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Well if you say so. I'm holding this against you if he doesn't!"

"Fine by me. Now look, why don't you try to take a nap. You could use the rest and since Chloe is out now, she'll probably be awake all night."

"Sha, why do you have to say that?" she said as she tried to get comfortable and get some rest.

o...

o...

o...

Alright folks! That's chapter 2! I know it's crazy, I've gotten 2 chapters out within 3 days! Do you know how strange that is for me? Anyway I noticed halfway through typing this that I've yet to let Tanya have any action, she's just been talked about. That will change soon though! I swear! She'll be in the next part! And you'll also get to see whether or not I've decided to keep Kat, once again thank all of you who gave me your opinions! I really appreciated them! So review and I'll get back to work on forever red and this one! Tootles y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

Whoop! Ladies and gents may I present part 3!! that's right hold your applause I just want the reviews! So, everyone that's reviewed, you guys are the greatest people to have ever walked the planet! May cookies, love, chocolate, whatever it is that helps your muse appear, rain down upon you and yours! Hee hee hee! Now, on with the show...

disclaimer: see previous parts! (ha I don't have to type it out!)

A/N: this isn't anything about the story in particular but I just wanted to let y'all know, I'm taking summer classes (long as hell) and am trying to work a full work schedule (tiring as hell) at the same time, so parts may be slow in coming just because I'm too tired to type 'em out. So just bare with me here! I promise they will get finished!

o...

o...

o...

He was becoming restless. Drifting aimlessly through space, he drained planets of their essence, leaving behind only death and destruction in his wake. Then another planet caught his attention; why was this one important to him? Carefully, he orbited the planet trying to figure out its significance. Something important was located here. _What was it?_ Swooping toward the surface it hit him, _Home! This is home!_ He surged closer to the ground, and suddenly he slowed to a stop.

This wasn't home, at least it wasn't his home. He drifted through the atmosphere and decided to explore this planet. The inhabitants of this world went about their business, unaware that someone was watching them. The creature was called to the center of the largest city on the planet, there, there was a monolith. He was intrigued and ventured closer. Weaving in and out of the stone columns he noticed etchings, deeply embedded into the rock. He leaned forward to inspect them. He began to read,

"This is to commemorate those that lost their lives and loved ones in the War of Eltemire," thousands upon thousands of names lined the walls. _When was this war? Why don't I remember it?_ Wafting closer, he heard a schoolchild complain, "Why is it required that we learn this? Eltemire was well over 10,000 years ago."

Not bothering to hear the instructors response, he once again, began to look at the names. Near the middle of the third wall, he saw it. _Nishe._ This was her home, this was where she raised her children, children that were not his. Not his, but another's. He grew angry at this thought. He knew who the other man was. He felt rage boil over in him and began to feed off the energy the planet was producing, not caring that it was Nishe's home. His thoughts turned black, _I wasn't allowed to have her, so I made sure that no one would._ The planet trembled and shook and then shattered like a snow globe that had been dropped. The creature left and was once more renewed in his fight against _him_. _You will be mine Zordon! I promise you that!_

o...

o...

o...

_London, England_

_4:34 am_

_Sunday June 4, 1998_

Kat paced her living room for what seemed like the millionth time. After her talk with Billy, she hadn't been able to relax properly which meant she hadn't been able to sleep, which meant she was going on stage in less than sixteen hours without sleeping in a day. She was not in the best of moods. Her mind was constantly considering the pros and cons of both situations. Should she stay or should she go? _Oh no, I'm starting to sound like a Clash song! I really need sleep. _She looked at the clock on the wall, trying to figure out what time it was in California. _Oh I give up!_ Mentally she shook herself, _maybe I should go for a run._ Grabbing her keys and tennis shoes, she was out the door.

o...

o...

o...

_Angel Grove, California_

_8:38 pm_

_Saturday June 3, 1998_

Adam frowned to himself looking at the list for the arrivals and departures. He scratched his head and turned to his companions.

"Anyone see Flight 177 up there?"

"1_77_?! I thought it was 67!"

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"I haven't eaten in over," he glanced at his watch, "two hours! I need food man!"

The third man just shook his head. "Good to know some things never change."

Ignoring the jab, Rocky turned to Billy to continue their conversation from earlier. "So she really has a kid? Wow! I mean I'm still a kid. But to actually have one of your own... Do you know who the dad is?"

"No, in fact I'm not sure if Kim's willing to share that with us. None of us have heard from her in months, she may not be very forthcoming about her life."

"Well then we'll just have to tickle it out of her."

"Somehow Rocky I doubt that's going to work."

"_Flight 839 from Miami now arriving at gate 13," _the speaker squawked.

"Let's go! We have a Kim, a baby and an Aisha to take!" and with that Rocky bounded down the corridor to the gate.

Staring at Rocky's retreating form, Billy asked, "Do you ever wonder how in god's name he became one of us?"

"Oh all the time. And it's not just our extra activities either," Adam told him as they walked after the former red and blue ranger, "it's basically life in general. If I was honest with myself, everyday he doesn't come home with something embedded somewhere, I would count as a good day."

"That's a little sad Adam."

"Tell me about it."

The two continued in a companionable silence until they reached the gate. Billy reached out and grabbed Rocky by the shoulder as he bounced around waiting for the plane to finish disembarking.

"Rocky either calm down or go wait in the car, it's your decision."

"Fine, calming down."

As the passengers began to disembark, Adam glanced down at his watch.

"Adam, she won't get in for another ten or fifteen minutes. We have time. Don't worry," Billy tried to reassure his friend.

"Look, look, look! There they are!" Rocky ran to the gate before Billy could grab his shirt. Fighting through the other passengers, Rocky found Aisha and picked her up and twirled her around in a circle at the gate.

"Rocky! Baby I love you but I doubt the rest of these people do! Now move so everyone else can go!" Aisha ordered from her perch. "And put me down or you'll hurt your back even more!"

"Right Mama Bear! Whatever you say!" he told her only to carry her back to Billy and Adam. " So I got what I came for. I'll see you two later!"

"Ricardo Miguel! I swear if you don't stop and put me down right now I'll have Kim kick you with her pointy shoes and she gets to pick where!"

"Fine," he acquiesced and put her down, "Where is Kim anyway?"

"Well she was behind me and now I don't know where she is."

"Still behind you Aisha," she heard Kim tell her.

"KIMBERLY!!" Rocky shouted and grabbed her in a bear hug after she handed the car seat off Aisha. Billy and Adam followed suit, embracing her as well, though not as exuberantly as their red companion. After Adam had let go, she reached out for the car seat.

"Oh thank god! I thought for a minute that I had lost you or you decided to make a break for it."

"Really Aisha," she tried to look offended, "would I do that?"

"Yes!" came four exclamations.

"Oh I see how it is." she said sarcastically as she shifted the car seat from one hand to the other. Chloe began wiggling and cooing trying to get her mother's attention.

"Hey precious! Did you have a nice nap? I bet you did," Aisha cooed right back. "Can I hold her now or do I still have to wait?"

"Let's just wait until we get back to... wait where are we staying anyway."

"Um, back at the uh... well at the..." Billy tried to tell her.

"Oh," realizing that Billy didn't want to say too much in a public place, "then it'll be alright, so long as you got the right stuff."

"I did."

_Flight 177 from New York is now arriving at gate 5_

"Let's go guys!" Adam practically shouted as he quickly walked down the corridor.

"Gee I wonder if he's excited to see Tanya," Aisha said dryly.

"Nah probably not," Rocky responded in kind. Billy and Kim just laughed.

The foursome made their way to gate 5 only to see Adam and Tanya gaging in a heated battle of tongues.

"Ahem!" Rocky cleared his throat, causing the couple to jump apart slightly. "Watcha' doin' there Adam? Makin' sure all her teeth didn't get lost on the flight?"

Not rising to the bait, Adam looked at him, "That's exactly what I'm doing. Does Aisha have all of hers?"

Kim snorted and began giggling, to which the other rangers began to laugh.

"Can we just get the bags and go guys?" an amused Billy asked.

"You wanna carry mine Billy?" Kim asked him while batting her eyes in an exaggerating manner.

"Oh why not," he sighed, putting his arm around Kim, leading her to the baggage claim, leaving the others behind them.

"Was that my imagination or was Kim carrying a car seat?" Tanya asked confused.

"Yep," Aisha responded as the others began to move, following Kim and Billy.

"And is there a baby in said car seat?" Tanya asked again.

"Yep. A damn cute one too!" Aisha told her.

"It's hers right?"

"Again, yes."

"And the father is...?" Adam asked trailing off.

"That's for us to know and you to find out," Aisha told them.

Rocky stopped short, "Wait you know who the father is?!"

"Yeah I do," she told him while pulling on his hand to continue walking, "Not only that, but you know him, too."

"I do?" Rocky was confused.

"Babe, do yourself a favor, don't think about it. When Kim is ready to tell you she will. She just wants to tell the father first is all."

"If you say so," he said while scratching his head. They met up with the others at the carousel, grabbing the girls' bags. Billy managed to find a cart to push all of it to the cars. Walking into the parking lot, the group made small talk and caught up as best they could. They got to the cars and began loading the bags and suitcases into the trunks of the cars. Kim had Billy unlock the backseat of his car so she could buckle the baby up.

"So I'll take Kim and uh..." Billy started.

"Chloe," she responded.

"Chloe back if you two can take Aisha and Tanya," he continued.

"Sure let's go," Adam said pulling his keys out of his pocket. They got in their assigned cars and took off for the Command Center.

o...

o...

o...

_Just outside Denver, Colorado_

_10:03 pm_

_Saturday June 3, 1998_

Tommy had stopped at a truck stop to fill up and grab a cup of coffee to help keep him awake. The next few hours were going to be slightly hellish. He bought the biggest cup of coffee he could find and walked back out to his car to start pumping gas. He put his cup on the roof of the car and leaned against the side, gazing into space.

While he was filling up, a van pulled up on the other side of his pump. A man got out, paid for his gas at the pump and started to fill up. A woman got out from the passenger's side and opened the side door. Walking around to the front of the car the woman yelled to the man, "Honey, I'm taking Clara to the bathroom." The man grunted in response and waved. The woman walked to the store holding the hand of a little girl with little blond pigtails dragging a teddy bear. She had a running/skipping combination going on as she kept up with her mother's stride. Her little voice warbled some song, probably from Sesame Street.

Tommy looked at this scene and sighed a little bit. _Maybe that will be us one day_, he thought to himself and in his mind's eye, the woman was replaced with Kim's likeness. Smiling, he again renewed his decision that he was going to be with Kim again. He put his pump up and looked at the man.

"Sir," he said, "I just wanted to tell you that I think you have a beautiful family."

Startled, the man looked up and blinked a bit, "Uh... T-thanks."

Tommy got back into his jeep and drove off.

o...

o...

o...

_Geneva, Switzerland_

_5:48 am_

_Sunday June 4, 1998_

Jason collapsed next to Zach on his bed. He was officially exhausted. The three of them had not only managed to pack Jason and Zach, but Trini as well, who was at that moment calling the various airlines to try and find a flight out to Angel Grove within the next twelve hours.

"... I understand that ma'am but it's imperative that we leave before noon," Trini paced in front of the bed the boys were sitting on, agitation creeping into her voice. "Look it's a matter of life and death, my father is on dying of cancer at this very moment and I haven't seen him in over a year and...Yes, yes it's always a matter of life or death... Uh,huh... I only need three seats... Right now I don't care if they're in the cargo area just so long as I'm on it... Alright then, at 11:45... Yes, we'll be there with our passports out... I understand... Oh thank you so much!"

"So we got a flight?" Jason asked, his words a bit muffled because he was laying face down on a pillow.

"We got a flight," Trini exclaimed happily.

"Good, wake me up when we get there," Jason said and began to fall asleep.

"I don't think so, Jase. We need to put address labels on all of these boxes, shower, eat something and be ready to leave by at least nine this morning."

"But Trini, it's not nine yet!" Zach whined.

"That's right it's nearly six and you need to get your lazy ass up!" She said pulling him to his feet.

"Ugh! I hate you! Jason," he turned to his friend who was still face down on the bed, "I hate your girlfriend! Can you get a new one that's not so bossy and makes cookies?"

Jason only mumbled in response.

"I heard that Jason Lee!" Trini yelled as she walked back out of their room to her own down the hall. As Zach watched her walk out of the room, he collapsed back to where he was before.

"Hey man, how long do you think it'll be before she's back in here screaming at us again?" the former black ranger asked.

At that comment, Jason looked up at his friend, "I say she's back in here yelling at us in, oh," he looked at his watch, "an hour, give or take."

"Oh well if that's all," and with that the two men were out for a quick cat nap.

o...

o...

o...

and there you have it! Part 3! not very long but like I said I seem to have no spare time anymore to write and still read all my favorites and go to school and work. And let me just say this, should you decide that at some point you want to serve ice cream for a job consider this, is it summer and do you live in a place where all the natives refer to the fall as right around Thanksgiving. Bah! Anywho, can't wait to read all your lovely reviews and I will decide what to do with kat next chapter, I promise! And look tanya has actually said something! Can you believe it?!?! shock and awe no more my friends! tootles!


End file.
